bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael
Tougenkyou (Formerly) | marital status = Married | education = Centuries of Knowledge | status = Deceased (Reincarnated) | release = Noble Dragon Emperor }} Michael (マイケル, Mikaeru), better known by his title Noble Emperor (格調帝, Kakuchoutei) and The Great Saviour respectively and later Mikaeru Yume, was an Archangel-ranked Tenshi. He was a child of The One and The Outsider, the twin brother of Lucifer and the older brother of Katsumi Scarlet and Yuu Hoshiko. Due to his descent, Michael was considered a Minor Tenjin, and was referred to as The Mortal by the Lesser Tenjin. Michael and Lucifer were the first Tenshi and both of them served as the Tenshi God-Kings and the Proxy Rulers of Tougenkyou for millennia. Unfortunately, Lucifer fell from grace and caused the Tougenkyou War in an effort to usurp his mother, The One. Following the events of the Tougenkyou War, Michael left Tougenkyou and exiled himself to , where he adopted the Yume surname and married a woman named Ayane Emiru, forming the Yume Clan in the process. Despite being a Tenshi, Michael managed to assimilate himself quite well into , even forming alliances with three clans that later became Branch Families to the Yume Clan through the arranged marriages of his children: the Sato Clan, Amamine Clan, and the Tamane Clan. Aware of the chaos and conflict heavily prevalent in Soul Society, due in part of the Shinigami Civil War, Michael made the acquaintance of Garian Shinjo and Anika Shihōin. He would later join them in forming The Philosophers in an effort to usher in peace, and was later named a Seijin for his efforts. After establishing the and the Noble Families, The Philosophers allied with 's Shinigami Faction and waged a campaign to unify all of , eventually succeeding. Despite being offered a position within the newly created Gotei Thirteen, Michael declined, content with living the rest of his days with his family. Prior to dying, Michael ascended to the Soul King Palace and conversed with on an unknown matter, possibly regarding his father, The Outsider and his brother, Lucifer. Despite dying, Michael was later reincarnated as a part of his descendant's soul, Kei Yume, many generations later. Appearance Personality Michael was a kind and compassionate individual to everyone he met, and rarely showed negative emotion. He was generally polite while speaking and was often serious, even to his own siblings. Michael was often rumoured to possess a dry sense of humour and did not really understand other's sense of humour. However, Michael was not above on playing pranks on others, especially on Yuu Hoshiko, much to her chagrin and annoyance. Despite being the God-King of the Tenshi and the Leader of Tougenkyou, Michael was humble about his position and never used it as a form of leverage. Instead, Michael preferred dialogue and understanding to get points across. He was considered to be a wise and fair ruler, and often served as the mediator between the Tenshi and Kenmeiotome when Yuu was not present. Despite his abilities, Michael did not have a high opinion of himself, often talking himself down. He was prone to self-doubt and often questioned if his actions were the correct choice in the long run. As such, he would often turn to the Tenshi Court for advice and counsel. Michael was deeply hurt by Lucifer's betrayal, and regularly attempted to convince his brother to cease all hostilities during the Tougenkyou War. After he landed the killing blow on Lucifer, Michael had been forever wracked by a sense of guilt for slaying his brother and for his inability to prevent the disaster that was the Tougenkyou War. These two points were partially responsible for Michael's self-imposed exile to , as he saw it as a form repentance for his failures. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Power: Michael was purportedly the strongest Minor Tenjin amongst all of The One's offspring, with Lucifer and Katsumi Scarlet a close second, and Yuu Hoshiko being slightly behind the latter. Jigenikou (次元移行,Dimension Travel): Like his father, Michael possessed the ability to travel to/from dimensions outside of the Amenokai, such as , , and the with apparent ease. However, Michael was only shown traveling to . Since Tougenkyou was Michael's home dimension, he was able to travel there without any restrictions, unlike The Outsider. Although Michael spent his last days at , he used Dimension Travel to visit The One at the Well of Awakenings for one last conversation. In addition, Michael also traveled to the to converse with the Unofficial Leader of the Tenjin, on a variety of matters. Kamishini (神殺, God-Killing): Being a Minor Tenjin, Michael possessed the ability to slay Divine Beings and Tenjin permanently. The ability in question was what allowed Michael the chance to strike down Lucifer in the climatic battle of the Tougenkyou War. However, Michael was also subjected to this weakness and could be slain by another Tenjin or a God-killing weapon. Kiokuishoku (記憶移植, Memory Implantation): As the First Tenshi, Michael possessed a stronger version of Kiokuishoku. Michael was able to modify and create false memories on a wide-scale, having it used at least twice in his lifetime. Once to hide Michael's true identity as a Tenshi when he made landfall in . The latter was at the behest of The Philosophers in order to hide the majority of bloody past. Ultima Aditum Kakuchouryuutei (格調龍帝, Noble Dragon Emperor) was the name of Michael's Ultima Aditum and also served as his true Tenjin Form, serving as the representation of his Minor Tenjin status. It was purportedly the strongest Ultima Aditum amongst all the Tenshi and was on par with Lucifer's Ultima Aditum and Yuu Hoshiko's Shinjitsu, possibly even greater. Like with many of his Tenshi kinsmen, Michael's Ultima Aditum was internalized. However, Michael possessed the ability to utilize some portions of his Ultima Aditum without a Full Release. While in his True Tenjin Form, Michael was commonly referred to as The Mortal by the Lesser Tenjin. Release: Ultima Aditum Special Ability: Michael's Fuainaru Apurōchi unleashed the God-King's True Form for all to see. *'Kyōda' (強打, Smite): *'Grand Reflection': *'Size Alteration': When Michael's Fuainaru Apurōchi was considered too large and unwieldy, he can transform into a Human-sized version of himself for better performance. Fortunately, Michael did not face a reduction of strength for his size change. Notes Trivia *Had Michael accepted the invitation to join the Gotei Thirteen, Michael would have served as the first Captain of the Third Division. Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Michael-M.jpg File:Michael-M1.jpg References Literature References